


soaked

by Petra1999



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Josh, Bad Boys, Fluff, Freshman Tyler, High School, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me."<br/>- Teenagers - My Chemical Romance</p><p>Fluffy, soaked-in-rain songfic that was supposed to be a short drabble (oops).<br/>(Request the next song?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	soaked

Tyler was at his locker - putting a few books in, getting a few books out - at the end of the school day. Carefully, he tried to fit it all into his schoolbag, then he closed his locker and sighed deeply. It was raining outside. In fact, it had been all day; pouring in a way that was new for the small town he grew up in. And Tyler had to walk home, like every day. The fact that he had forgotten his umbrella at home didn't make it any better either.

As the boy turned around, his gaze immediately fell onto a group of senior students hanging out close by the school's entrance. Tyler knew them. In a way, everyone knew them. They were the typical infamous group of smokers, drinkers and druggies every high school was bound to have. At least that was what Tyler has heared. Then again, people tell freshmen the weirdest stuff to creep them out. It had certainly worked, Tyler thought to himself as he took a deep breath before walking towards the big door. He tried to concentrate on the students around him that were still by their lockers; the flickering light of one of the snack machines; anything but the group of seniors really. It was quite ineffective. His gaze moved back towards the group, that was now near. Two of the four guys (those whose backs weren't towards Tyler) seemed to be looking at him. One of them was muscular, with a surprisingly bushy beard and big, grey eyes. The other one had broad shoulders, very notable red hair (Tyler realised that he had already seen him once in the boys' bathroom), a crooked nose, and - which Tyler realised very late - also a crooked smile and eyes that were darting into Tyler's.

Shocked, Tyler lowered his head and quickened his pace. He saw the remaining two guys turning around to look at him.

"Why such a hurry?" one of the voices asked in a mocking tone. There was laughter. (Tyler didn't really know what had been funny about that, and decided to simply get out of the school as quick as possible.)

Once outside, the cold practically slapped him into his face. Freezing, he put on the hoodie of his sweater and squinted. The ceiling of the school's entrance ended, and heavy rain poured down onto the boy, almost instantly soaking him in ice-cold water. Tyler didn't dare to look up to the darkened sky, he didn't even turn around when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around the corner to go his usual path, he hoped that the noise would just die away. But it didn't.

"Hey!" A voice echoed from behind. It was deep, but clear. It was one of the boys'. Tyler grabbed his schoolbag tighter and fell into a slight jog. He did not want a confrontation right now; he'd rather be the scaredy-pants that ran away. But the footsteps sped up to.

"Hey! Please wait!" The guy didn't sound aggressive - no, quite the opposite really. Tyler slowed down and turned around. He saw a dark figure walking towards him in the rain, it held something in his hand. Scared, Tyler backed away. Then the guy came near enough for Tyler to make out his features. It was the boy with the red hair, but now he was soaking wet, from his hair to his leather boots. And he held a closed umbrella in his hand. Tyler stared at it for a while, then at the boy.

The guy put out his hand, offering Tyler the umbrella. "Thought you might need this."

Tyler didn't reply. The rain was still heavy on his shoulders, his nose felt freezing cold, he couldn't feel his fingers. But he didn't take the umbrella.

"I'm Josh, by the way." The other guy almost had to shout so that Tyler could hear him over the rain. "You can borrow this, if you want." Again, Josh offered the umbrella.

This time, Tyler decided to reply. "Whose is it?" His voice had been supposed to be loud, but the loud noise around them swallowed his words almost completely.

Josh stepped closer, now so close that Tyler could look into his eyes. (The boy had gorgeous eyes, but Tyler couldn't say that of course, not only because it was gay but also because you don't say things like that to a senior, no matter how cute he was.) Tyler could also see a wonderful smile as Josh grinned at him.

"Don't worry, I didn't beat anyone up for this one. It's mine." The older boy's voice was cocky, but somehow still nice. Tyler enjoyed listening to him just as much as he enjoyed looking at him.

"And why would you give it to me?"

"Because I don't need it, but you seem like you do."

Tyler smiled. "That is very nice of you." He took the umbrella from Josh's hand, his own fingers trembling - of the cold or of anxiety he didn't know. As he opened the umbrella he expected spiders falling out of it, or it exploding, but none of that happened. It was just a plain, red umbrella. Using it as a shield against the rain was an immediate relief. But then suddenly he didn't know what to do. Josh was just looking at him, the grin still on his face. Tyler felt panic rising inside his chest and clutched the umbrella tightly.

"Sooo....?" He asked, nodding furiously.

Josh began to giggle. (Yes, giggle! Not laugh, or chuckle. Actual giggles escaped the older boy's pretty lips. Tyler was mesmerized.) Then suddenly Josh was very close, their wet clothing touching, as Josh searched for a spot that was also shielded from the rain. When he finally found it their faces were really close, and Tyler was really short of breath because of the beautiful colour of Josh's eyes, and the crinkles around them, and his wet hair sticking to his head.

"I didn't think this through, did I?" Josh laughed, and Tyler couldn't help but giggle too. "I was just trying to be a gentleman. My buddy was kind of a dick to you," Josh explained.

"It's fine," Tyler said, and he meant it. Right in that moment Josh could have said anything, because his lips moved in a way that Tyler couldn't tear his eyes away. Josh seemed to notice, because suddenly his cold, wet hand was softly grabbing Tyler's chin, moving it upwards. Tyler inhaled sharply, then held his breath. His heart was pounding violently in his chest, his eyes stared into the other boy's as he waited for him to do something - punch him, slap him, anything. Josh seemed to have held his breath too, because after a seconds of nothing, he breathed out, somehow nervously chuckling. Tyler wanted to smile, but couldn't quite bring himself to.

"You're... Uhh..." Josh pressed out, letting his arm fall down at his side again, but not breaking their eye contact. Tyler's mind filled with endless possibilities for the ending of that sentence, but before he could decide which one was the likeliest, Josh continued, "You're really gorgeous."

Tyler's mouth shaped into an O, and his eyes grew in size.

"I shouldn't have said that, right? Sorry, I always..." Josh mumbled something inaudible, but Tyler didn't care because Tyler just stared at Josh's flushed cheeks and felt like he lost about 20 pounds of weight. His umbrella was still in his hand, but the wind moved directions, and suddenly spikes of raindrops pelted down on their clothing, and Tyler locked gazes with Josh, and Tyler felt a sudden adrenaline rush in his body, and then, somehow, his lips were on Josh's, and he wasn't quite sure of who did it, but it didn't matter because as soon as he closed his eyes, he was in heaven. A cold, wet, but soft heaven (that tasted strongly like what the cafeteria had cooked for the students on that day).

Tyler didn't know how much time had passed when they finally separated, but it certainly felt too short. Somehow, he felt dizzy. He grabbed Josh's jacket and pulled him close so that he could lean against him. Everything was wet and cold, everything except Josh's lips, and so Tyler decided to feel them once more.

Their second kiss was longer.

They broke apart breathing heavily, both shaking, not of cold but of thrill.

"You know what," Josh breathed, "I think my plan was pretty good."

Tyler smiled. "But you still have to go back to your car, don't you?" It was a blind guess.

"Why don't we just stay here instead," Josh suggested.

"Uhm, for example because it's cold as frick, and we're going to be sick."

"So what?"

"Oh right," Tyler rolled his eyes mockingly, "You're one of the bad boys."

Josh chuckled and nodded. "True. And you know, I just thought of a solution for our problem."

"That is?"

"I could just walk home with you. Wait till the rain's over."

Tyler laughed, not realising that Josh was serious. "It's probably going to rain till tomorrow morning."

"Yeah." Josh smiled. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> \- If you enjoyed reading, please leave kudos/comments! Thank you! -
> 
> You can always request lines of lyrics in the comments, for my future songfics! :) I'd be super happy!


End file.
